


Beloved research

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Data Pair, M/M, gender-bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Inui and Yanagi have always loved research. For some things though, you first have to find ways.
Kudos: 4





	Beloved research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts), [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts), [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-10-18 & 2020-10-19  
> Dedication: For my three muses, Sora_Tadano & Bruhsi & Gilli_chan

''We are sure about this?''

''Confirmed.''

''Let's start then.''

The boys gave a curt nod to each other before setting all their previously chosen supplies onto the worktable for this night - one by one.

It was too late to go back now. They would try this and hopefully be able to finally fill in the blanks in their personal research papers. Something they had had to wait for for years.

Yanagi looked at the dark pink liquid, checking once again if all the remaining particles had settled at the bottom then downed the test tube in one go.

Inui watched closely, notepad in hand. If everything went according to plan they should be able to see some of the changes immediately. And indeed, Yanagi's body started shifting right in front of their eyes.

''Does it hurt?''

''No. It tingles.''

''We did get the dose right then.''

''It would seem so.''

Talking, apparently, also wasn't difficult during the change. Yanagi's voice was completely even.

The waiting turned out to be the hardest part for Inui this time. Pen poised over the clean notepad, nothing being taken down just yet.

When his chest expanded after the last stages of the change, Yanagi was grateful to have prematurely discarded his shirt. 

Inui adjusted his glasses and finally scribbled something down before looking up again.

''I'm afraid we didn't count this particular change in, professor.''

''No. Though we should have expected it considering the circumstances, doctor.''

''It's time to test our theories then.''

''Yes.''

Yanagi didn't waste more words but shrugged out of his remaining clothes, inspecting the new bits he had acquired. Everything was soft and sensitive. 

''We should begin, professor.''

''Of course, doctor.''

Getting onto the bed Yanagi slowly opened his legs, trying to feel every change a woman normally experienced. Inui watched before sitting next to his friend's lower body, one hand hovering in the air. Ready but not really.

Yanagi gave a small smile.

''You may touch, doctor. That is why we are here after all.''

Inui gave a small smile back then let his hand slowly sink down, resting it near the mouth of the newly formed vagina and feeling Yanagi tremble ever so softly.

''Anticipation or just feeling good, professor?''

''Both, doctor. Please…''

Inui raised an eyebrow before slowly letting his fingers slide deeper. Yanagi's breathlessness had set in much faster than either of them had anticipated. When Yanagi's back momentarily bowed off the mattress Inui knew he had found what he had been looking for. 

He played around the general area with his finger, varying the pressure and finding out what exactly had his friend moaning and keening, sighing and cursing. It was an incredible thing to watch. 

Yanagi's face was reddened while his body had a soft blush to it. The brown eyes were squeezed shut while his mouth was open, unable to stop emitting sounds of pleasure. Inui continued his explorations for a while then gently retreated when feeling the spill of the first juices of the night. 

Yanagi growled at the loss before reigning himself in and trying to keep still again.

''I will let you breathe a little for now then we can start on the touch vibrator.''

''We can start now, doctor.''

The voice was still breathless but determined. Inui turned, picked the item off the table and turned it on to the highest mode, just like they had agreed on. Yanagi watched, eyes turning darker at the sound.

''Apply it.''

Seeing Yanagi hold himself open was obscene and just shy of giving Inui the hard-on of the century. Swallowing, the older boy laid the toy down, its tip aligning with the head of Yanagi's clitoris, then left it there. Yanagi screamed softly, his body convulsing and making Inui hold him down to endure more of it.

''Fuck! Too much! Too much!''

''Would you like to use your safe word?''

Inui was prepared to stop immediately. This did look overwhelming if not painful and he did not have any intention to hurt his long-time friend.

Yanagi gritted his teeth.

''No, move it.''

Taking a deep breath, Inui slowly moved the toy downwards then up again, then back down with the tip barely entering where Yanagi so obviously wanted it and back up again.''

This time Yanagi actually growled while his hands fisted the sheets.

''Push it in. Make it go where your fingers were.''

Obliging, and really turned on now, Inui pushed the toy deeper. The vibrations made it harder but he managed to find the nub again, feeling satisfying enjoyment in seeing Yanagi's back coming clear off the bed this time around, mouth open in a silent scream while creaming the toy and by extent his hand with white colored juice. 

''You look gorgeous, Renji.''

Knowing that phase three was still expected, no matter what state the both of them were in, Inui took his hand with the toy out, eliciting a sob.

''Don't worry. I'll get you there again.''

An ongoing scream filled the room when Inui pushed his fingers back in while laying the toy onto the head of the clit again, though this time pushing it harshly against the nub, vibration still turned on. 

Yanagi's eyes filled with tears. His hands had all but shredded the sheets by now but he still did not speak the safe word. 

Inui was proud. Very proud. He knew it had to hurt. Overstimulation always had that component. 

Readjusting his position, Inui could now better observe the tremors, could literally see the build-up of the next orgasm. Fighting his way back to the research they were doing with this Inui noted Yanagi's erratic heart rate, erratic breathing and by now even the muscle spasms they had read about. Yanagi would really experience a clitoral orgasm as well then. 

The screams had subdued to sobs but still no safe word was uttered. If this continued Inui wasn't sure he would be the one to utter it. Yanagi seemed in such pain by now but still, obviously, wanted more. 

Adjusting his hand again Inui lowered his head towards the vagina, making sure Yanagi witnessed exactly what he was doing. When a whimper greeted him, Inui knew he'd had the right idea and took a soft lick inside. 

Yanagi exploded, coating Inui's face in juices while he experienced the pulsing first hand, his tongue never leaving its tight confines. 

The last thing Yanagi would remember was Inui's shout when he came just as violently. 

And the dark stain his cum left on the formerly white lab coat.

*

When they became aware of their surroundings again Yanagi's body had already changed back, leaving a mournful feeling behind. 

''I would have liked to study those.''

Inui's pouting was obvious and brought a soft smile to Yanagi's lips.

''I'm sure we can try this again sometime. But for now, I suggest we rest up - preferably until midday, before cleaning up.''

Inui returned the smile, snuggling close.

''Sounds like a perfect ending, professor.''

''Or a perfect beginning, doctor.''


End file.
